


Not My Type

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Jess ends up at a party of a schoolmate in the hopes that he can blow off some stream, unfortunately Dean is there and keeping a rather close eye on him.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Jess Mariano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Tropes & Fandoms: In Vito Veritas

Teenagers were teenagers everywhere except for in Stars Hollow. Jess didn’t know what was wrong with the people from his school. They didn’t seem to do anything even remotely interesting which was why it was a complete surprise to him to find out that there was going to be a party in the small town. He wasn’t going to go until that pedantic Rory Gilmore had rubbed him the wrong way and he realised that he needed to blow off some steam before he accidentally exploded and did more damage to his relationship with Luke than he already had. He knew that he was a difficult person to get along with and while he was sorry about that, he couldn’t just up and change his whole personality overnight - despite what that little busybody thought that he could do.

Jess had come into Stars Hollow with the intention of not getting attached to anyone, not even the uncle that had taken him in because he was still planning on getting out of here as soon as he managed to get out of school, whether that was because he had somehow graduated or because he was dropping out. This was the exact reason that Jess was annoyed that Rory was at all able to get under his skin, and the reason that he had ended up at this party, which was as lame as he had expected when he had rumours about it.

There was at least alcohol, even if the majority of the alcohol was alcopops that Jess thought were absolutely ridiculous, but he decided to drink them anyway, decided that it was the only way to make the best of this awful situation. He knew that it was a situation that he had put himself into and that he shouldn’t really complain about it, but would he really be Jess if he didn’t find  _ something  _ to complain about?

“Jess?” A surprised voice brought him back out of his thoughts with a jolt, his eyes flickering to the face of Dean who was standing towering over him. Jess tried to squash down the feeling of anger that was rising up in the pit of his stomach that often boiled up when he was faced with the other boy.

“What are you doing here?” Jess asked, not even bothering to hold back the disdain from his voice. Dean was under no false pretenses that they were friends so it didn’t make sense to waste energy and pretend that they were.

“I could ask you the same question.” Dean pointed out, not at all unfairly. “I actually hang out with these people.”

“It’s a party.” Jess pointed out as he grabbed himself another alcopop from the cooler that he hadn’t left for the duration of the evening. “Anyone was invited.”

Dean just gave a nod, though he fell silent for a few moments, thus further cementing his strong and silent image which drove Jess up the wall, not that he would ever admit that aloud because it just so happened that he enjoyed getting a rise out of Dean just by  _ being _ .

Jess didn’t exactly want to hang out with Dean, but he wasn’t going to leave his place by the only source of forget-everything-potion unless there was a fire and even then he was pretty sure that he would take the cooler with him. Dean had somehow got his hands on a beer, but Jess wasn’t even going to ask where he had gotten that from, that would give the impression that he wanted to have a conversation with him, which wasn’t at all the case.

Dean seemed to understand this as he didn’t attempt to talk to Jess, but he didn’t seem to make himself leave either. Jess pondered over that for a minute before he shook his head and let himself sink back into his thoughts.

Jess wasn’t sure at what point he became swept up in the party itself, but the next thing that he knew was that he was sat between two blondes that he was pretty sure were in the year above him at school, and passing a bottle of vodka between the small circle that had formed. To Jess’ annoyance, Dean had followed him over - or maybe he had migrated their naturally, it was hard to tell but both were equally as infuriating.

Jess noticed that Dean seemed to loosen up the more that he drank, something he hadn’t really noticed in anyone else before, but then he hadn’t really been around many other drunk teens before. Drunk adults were different, or at least his dad had been a different sort of drunk to this. Dean was talkative and making jokes with the girls, meaning that Jess was getting to see a completely different side to him that he had ever seen before. The worst part was that Jess was finding that he wasn’t at all hating this version of Dean.

As the night wore on, the girls started to taper off and Jess realised that their curfews had all been and gone. Luke had tried to impose a curfew on him, but that had not at all stuck. He didn’t know how Dean had managed to escape the claws of a curfew, but he found that the two of them left the party at the same time - when almost everyone else had left.

Jess had to practically stagger along the path as he tried to remember the way to get home. There were many things wrong with the town of Stars Hollow, but the one good thing about it was that every path in the place led to the same place, which meant that getting lost was next to impossible.

“I thought you hated me.” Jess hummed, glancing sideways at the boy who was keeping pace with him. Jess had to wonder if he was just waiting to push him in the lake when they crossed the bridge, though Jess was trying to ensure that they didn’t inadvertently end up going in that direction in the first place. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t exactly in a fit state to go for a swim.

“Oh, I do.” Dean didn’t even miss a beat in answering Jess, which he had to appreciate somewhat. There was never any second guessing things when Dean was involved which he supposed was a good thing, especially considering the topic of conversation and the way that Jess wasn’t going to hold back either. He had been in fights with Dean before, but this time it felt different - this time he didn’t want to throw the first punch and it didn’t seem that Dean did either.

“Then why didn’t you go home when your friends did?” Jess asked as he glanced sideways at him, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind at that point. It couldn’t be that Dean wanted to spend time with him, they were far from that point of the very strange relationship that they had.

“I guess I was keeping an eye on you.” The way that Dean said it made it seem like it was no big deal, but Jess was far from happy about.

“Did Rory put you up to this?” He asked, his jaw setting because even though his brain was now swimming in alcohol he was annoyed that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes had told her boyfriend to keep tabs on him.

“No, not Rory. She would never ask me to do that.” Dean stuttered out, shaking his head quickly as he defended his girlfriend. Of course he would defend her, Rory could do no wrong it would seem in the eyes of pretty much everyone who lived in this incessant town.

“Right.” Jess muttered under his breath before he stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. “So if it wasn’t Rory, then who was it?” He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. He wanted to demand answers but not if it meant completely ruining his night.

Dean was silent for a few moments before he finally piped up. “It was for me. I wanted to keep an eye on you for  _ me _ .”

“No offense, but you’re not my type.” Jess quipped though he noted that Dean’s cheeks were turning pink. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he looked the boy up and down. There was only one thing that came to his mind in that moment. “Hold on, am I your type?” He asked, seriously considering this development for a moment. He didn’t think that it made any sense, but at the same time there wasn’t really anything else that could explain the pink hue that had made its way into Dean’s complexion.

“I - I -” Dean was stuttering again, tripping over his words in a way that made Jess’ smirk stretch, in a way that only made him want to continue to wind the boy up but as he found himself swaying on the spot, he decided that it was perhaps a bad idea. If Dean decided to throw a punch at him then Jess was pretty sure that it would knock him clean off his feet, Dean towered over him as it was.

Instead of saying anything, for his own safety, Jess just lifted an eyebrow before he turned away again and kept on walking. Dean ended up getting left behind a little, but Jess thought that that was for the best as they were approaching the bridge and he was sure that Dean wouldn't at all think twice about pushing him in while he was in this state, while they were both in this state.

"Jess!"

He had only just made it to the middle of the bridge when he heard Dean call his name. With a long-suffering sigh, he ground to a halt and turned around again.

"Can I help you?"

Dean was walking towards him now, a serious expression that Jess couldn't quite read on his face. He found that he couldn't move as the boy covered the ground in his large strides. He swallowed thickly as Dean's face ended up mere inches from his own.

"What if you are my type?" Jess heard Dean ask and for a moment he actually contemplated throwing himself in the lake just to get away from how awkward this conversation was going to be.

"I'd say you're drunk and you should come back to Luke's for some bacon and coffee." Jess made himself say with a slow nod, deciding not to question Dean about where this had come from.


End file.
